plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
PlayStation 3
PlayStation 3, ó PS3, es la consola de Sony sucesora de la PlayStation 2. Es un centro de entretenimiento de séptima generación que compite en el mercado con las rivales Xbox 360, de Microsoft y Wii de Nintendo. La fecha de lanzamiento en Japón fue el 11 de noviembre de 2006, en Estados Unidos y Canadá fue el 17 de Noviembre y en Europa y Latinoamérica fue en marzo del 2007, el lanzamiento en Chile se produjo el 3 Diciembre. Historia En una conferencia previa al Electronic Entertainment Expo el 16 de mayo de 2005 fue revelada la PlayStation 3, así como sus especificaciones finales y una versión preliminar de su mando, con una forma que asemejaba a un boomerang. En un comunicado de prensa el 9 de mayo de 2006, Sony Computer Entertainment anunció que la consola sería lanzada en dos modelos, con diferentes precios. Una primera máquina con un disco duro de 20Gb y HDMI con un precio en el mercado japonés de 430$, 499€ en el mercado europeo y $499 en el mercado estadounidense. Además, habría otro modelo con un disco duro de 60Gb que costaría 599€ en el mercado europeo y $599 en el mercado estadounidense. Además, se presentó un mando a distancia inalámbrico con sensor de movimiento, de nombre final Sixaxis, que detecta movimientos arriba-abajo, izquierda-derecha y adelante-atrás, y cualquier giro, de ahí su nombre (6 ejes). Además, se confirmó que NO contará con la función de vibración Dual-Shock. Inicialmente está prevista una producción de 2 millones de máquinas en noviembre, que serán reforzadas con otros 2 millones para finales de diciembre. Se confirmó la compatibilidad total de la consola con las especificaciones finales del Blu-Ray Disc (doble capa, 54GB, alta transferencia de datos y protección de contenidos). Sus creadores, por su parte han declarado que todo esto tiene un objetivo y que a pesar de que podrían generarse muchas perdidas al inicio de la guerra, la PS3 logrará la hegemonía rápidamente debido a su gran potencial. Sony agregó el puerto de salida HDMI al modelo básico de la PlayStation 3. (Lo que hará posible ver películas en alta definición cuando éstas lleven el sistema de protección conocido como HDCP, tecnología que está prevista para su uso masivo en el 2011, aunque ya está disponible y su uso es opcional). En la versión básica la únicas diferencias con la PlayStation con más características son: la diferencia de tamaño de los discos duros y Wi-Fi. En una nota de prensa reciente, Sony ha confirmado que su lanzamiento será retrasado en Europa hasta marzo del 2007 debido a problemas de producción con los díodos láser azul del Blu-ray Disc. Asimismo, tan solo se lanzarán 400.000 unidades al mercado americano en noviembre y 100.000 al nipón. A finales de septiembre de 2006, la página de Sony Style norteamericana creó reservas de juegos de PS3 al precio de 60$, aproximadamente unos 47€, lo que hace suponer que los juegos, a pesar de necesitar mayores inversiones, seguirán en la misma línea de precio al usuario final. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4519a165cf6ca&pic=GEN En cambio, Sony anunció el 10-10-2006 que venderá sus juegos a un precio de 40€ en Japón. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw452ace1a782e5&pic=GEN. El 10-10-2006 Sony confirmó que el sistema operativo de PS3 presentado en el Tokio Game Show de ese año no era el definitivo. Además también anunció que este podrá actualizarse a través de la red, de las tarjetas de memoria o de un disco Blu-Ray. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw452b668e5fc3e&pic=GEN Finalmente, el sistema operativo de la PS3 estará basado en Linux, precisamente en Yellow Dog Linux v5.0. El equipo de YDL tuvo acceso exclusivo y apoyo del equipo de Sony Computer Entertainment para el desarrollo de esta distribución de Linux para PS3, así como apoyo del Barcelona Supercomputing Center, Sony Group y Fedora. Estará disponible para usuarios de YDL.net, por la tienda online de Terra Soft, y posteriormente por mirrors en todo el mundo. Ahora, esta consola de US$600 con Blu-Ray y Linux podría ser un increíble Media Center (¿MythTV?). Debido a sus bajas existencias al principio de su lanzamiento, muchas franquicias de tiendas de ocio americanas auguran problemas de abastecimiento que conllevará a la devolución de las reservas a los clientes. Especulan que tan sólo contarán con 8 PS3 por tienda, a excepción de las grandes, que podrán tener 16. Aún así, Jack Tretton, vicepresidente de SCEA, puso como ejemplo a la PlayStation 2, que con tan sólo medio millón de unidades en el lanzamiento, cuenta actualmente con 106 millones de unidades vendidas. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw452c0da4f134d&pic=GEN Ebay se vio obligado a cancelar todas las subastas que había por una PS3 debido a la especulación con los precios. Estas aparecieron al poco tiempo de que las tiendas americanas abriesen las reservas de la consola. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4534908f3e326&pic=GEN En el Gamer's Day, Sony confirmó el contenido de la caja de ambas versiones de PS3, que constará dehttp://www.players4players.com/noticia/22958/sony-confirma-precios/: *Un mando Sixaxis. *Un cable de corriente. *Un cable Ethernet para conectar PS3 a internet (wi-fi) *Un minicable USB para el mando sixaxis *Un cable Multi-AV Sony anunció el 23-10-2006, que en el supuesto de que los mandos no pudiesen recargarse más o se estropease su batería de polímero de litio, los cambiaría. Aunque afirma que estas baterías están muy desarrolladas y pueden aguantar años antes de empezar a degradarse. Jack Tretton declaró, que, a diferencia de Xbox 360, no dispondrá de una clasificación Gamerscore, pero sí de clasificaciones exclusivas para cada juego. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw453d44b99923c&pic=GEN El día de la salida en Japón, se llegó a ver colas de 1.000 y 2.000 personas. Según la revista Famitsu, se vendió menos de un videojuego por consola, solo un 0.98%. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw455af6b540812&pic=GEN En unos estudios realizados por Isuppli, estos calcularon que Sony pierde 300 dólares por cada PS3 vendida, ya que cuesta hacer una, 800$. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw455d8e6ca18ec&pic=GEN Especificaciones Las especificaciones técnicas son en base a la página oficial de PS3 Europa }}" border=1 cellpadding=5 cellspacing=0 align=center |+ 'Especificaciones técnicas ' ! CPU | Cell Procesador con un núcleo basado en IBM POWER y 7 núcleos SPE | 3.2 Ghz ( 1 núcleo oculto) |- ! Características de la CPU | colspan="2" | 512 KB caché en cada núcleo |- ! GPU | RSX desarrollado por NVIDIA y SCE | 550 Mhz |- ! RAM | Bus XDR a 3.2 GHz de un bus 64bits desarrollado por Rambus | 256 MB |- ! VRAM | Bus GDDR 3 de 700 MHz de un bus de 128bits | 256 MB |- ! Medioe | colspan="2" | CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, SACD, Blu-ray Disc (BD-ROM), Dual Disc, Memory Stick, SD Card, CF |- ! Controladores | colspan="2" | * Alámbrico: USB 2.0 * Inalámbricos: Bluetooth (hasta 7), Wi-Fi (PSP®) * De red: (vía IP) |- ! Puertos I/O | colspan="2" | USB 2.0 (4), SATA 2,5" para disco duro (1), Memory Stick (1) (Solamente en el paquete estándar), SD Card (1)(Solamente en el paquete estándar), CF Type I, II (1)(Solamente en el paquete estándar), |- ! Comunicación en red | colspan="2" | Ethernet 10/100/1000 (1 entrada) , WiFi IEEE 802.11 b/g (Solamente en el paquete estándar), Bluetooth 2.0. |- ! Audio | colspan="2" | Dolby Surround Sound 5.1ch, DTS, LPCM, etc. |- ! Resolución de Video | colspan="2" | 480i, 480p, 720p, 1080i, 1080p |- ! Formatos compatibles | colspan="2" | CDDA (CD Audio) SACD Híbrido, SACD HD, DVD-Video, Blu-Ray Discs, PlayStation Game, PlayStation 2 Game, PlayStation 3 Game |- ! Salida Audio Video | colspan="2" | SCPH A/V Multiout análogo (1), Salida de Audio óptica digital (1) Salida de Video Digital High-Definition Multimedia Interfce (1) |} Las especificaciones técnicas entre los dos paquetes que Sony ha anunciado presentan las siguientes diferencias: Paquete Estándar (usd$599/600€): Disco duro SATA 2.5” de 60GB, dos conectores HDMI 1.3, lector de Memory Stick, SD y Compact Flash. Tarjeta de red IEEE 802 b/g Paquete económico: (USD$400/400€) incluirá un Disco duro SATA 2.5” de 20GB, y, además, un conector HDMI 1.3, que antes se podía encontrar solo en el modelo estándar. Esto último, junto con una rebaja del precio de este modelo , fue anunciada por el presidente de Sony Computer Entertainment, Ken Kutaragi. El presidente de Sony (Martin) afirmó que la rebaja de precio del paquete económico sólo se realizará en Republica Checa. Accesorios *Sixaxis (que es como se llama el mando de la PS3): 5.000 Yens (33,35 euros) / 49.99$ *Adaptador USB para poder usar las tarjetas de memoria de la PS1 y la PS2: 1.500 Yens (10 euros) / 14.99$ *Control remoto para el Blu-Ray (disponible en diciembre): 3.600 Yens (24 euros) / 24.99$ Juegos anunciados Por Sony *Eyedentify, Sony Computer Entertainment *Formula One:Championship Edition PS3, SCE Studios Liverpool - Sony Computer Entertainment *Heavenly Sword, Ninja Theory - Sony Computer Entertainment *Resistance: Fall of Man, Insomniac Games - Sony Computer Entertainment *Killzone PS3, Guerilla Games - Sony Computer Entertainment *MotorStorm, Evolution Studios - Sony Computer Entertainment *The Getaway PS3, SCE Studios Soho - Sony Computer Entertainment *GT:High Definition, Polyphony Digital - Sony Computer Entertainment *Warhawk PS3, Incognito Entertainment - Sony Computer Entertainment *Genji 2 (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan): 5.980 Yens (39,90 euros) *Gran Turismo 5, Polyphony Digital - Sony Computer Entertainment Por licenciatarios *Devil May Cry 5, Capcom *Fight Night: Round 3, EA Chicago - Electronic Arts *Fatal Inertia, Koei *Fifth Phantom Saga, Sonic Team - SEGA *Final Fantasy XIII, Square Enix *Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Square Enix *Infraworld, Quantic Dream *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Konami *Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam World, Bandai *Motor Storm, Evolution *Need for Speed: Carbon: EA Games *Ni-Oh, KOEI *Omikron 2, Quantic Dream *Unreal Tournament 2008, Epic *L.A. Noire Rockstar *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega): 7.140 Yens (47,60 euros) - 21 de diciembre *Grand Theft Auto IV, Rockstar & Rockstar North *Tekken 6, Namco *Half-Life 2, Valve Software - EA Games *Armored Core 4 (From Software: 8.190 Yens (54,65 euros) - 14 de diciembre *Resident Evil 6, Capcom *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, Pandemic Studios *Virtua Fighter 5, SEGA *Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft Montreal - Ubisoft1 *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (Activision) *Mahjongg Taikai 4 (Koei): 5.040 Yens (33,60 euros) - 22 de enero *Ridge Racer 7 (Bandai Namco Games): 7.329 Yens (46,90 euros) *Resistance: Fall of Man (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan): 5.980 Yens (39,90 euros) *Sega Golf Club 2 (Sega): 7.140 Yens (47,60 euros) *Mahjongg Fight Club (Konami): 5.229 Yens (34,90 euros) *White Knight Story, Level-5 Descargables Estos juegos se podrán descargar desde la plataforma online de la PS3: *Flow *Blast Factor *Lemmings 2 *Go Sudoku *Swizzleblocks *Criminal Crackdown Curiosidades *Su soporte: blu ray disc puede almacenar hasta aprox 50 gb de datos permitiendo así que los juegos sean super pesados y por lo tanto super realistas *La ps3 vendra en 3 colores blanco, plateado y negro todos estos brillantes. De momento el único disponible en el planeta es el negro. *La PS3 lleva un sistema que cuando ésta esté en reposo, comenzará a realizar diversas simulaciones con proteínas para ayudar a curar el cáncer. Será una aplicación que haga uso de los conceptos grid y que aprovechará el diseño técnico en este aspecto que ofrece el chip Cell. Se ha firmado un acuerdo con la universidad de Stanford y el proyecto se llamará Cure@PS3.http://www.players4players.com/noticia/22570/la-ps3-ayudara-a-curar-el-cancer/ http://folding.stanford.edu/FAQ-PS3.html Acaba de anunciar de nuevo, que se podrá descargar un determinado software, que consistirá, en que siempre que el usuario tenga la consola encendida y conectada a internet, los investigadores de la universidad de Stanford podrán aprovechar el cálculo de la PS3 sin resentirse en la jugabilidad. Con esto pretenden ayudar a procesar datos para curar enfermadades como el cáncer, el alzheimer y otras. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4565e229e763e&pic=GEN *Kaz Hirai, presidente de SCEA le augura una vida de 10 años a la PS3: "Queremos que nuestros productos tengan un ciclo de vida de 10 años, algo que ya hemos demostrado con PlayStation. Por tanto, PlayStation 3 será una consola que, otra vez, estará con vosotros durante 10 años. No vamos a pedir a los consumidores que de repente se compren otra consola PlayStation en cinco años y, básicamente, pierdan su inversión." http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw44f54ec995c1a&pic=GEN *Kaz Hirai, respondió cuando fue preguntado acerca de la PS4: "No puedo especular sobre cuándo podríamos sacar una nueva consola después de PS3. Pero mi mensaje es que cuando formas parte de la familia de productos PlayStation, te conviertes en un miembro de la familia."http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw44f54ec995c1a&pic=GEN *Ray Maguire, uno de los altos cargos de Sony Computer Entertaiment, afirmó que la prioridad de los programadores para las nuevas consolas, incluyendo la PS3, será la inteligencia artificial en lugar de los gráficos: "Ya no estamos interesados en los gráficos por sí mismos, ya que los chips gráficos pueden hacer eso por nosotros, sino que los procesadores centrales de las nuevas consolas pueden hacer los juegos más interesantes centrándose en la inteligencia artificial". http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw44fb3f530509d&pic=GEN *Ray Maguire dijo una de las cualidades principales de PS3: "el chip Cell es tan potente que puede hacer 256 millones de cálculos por segundo... Eso significa una cosa para nosotros en la industria del videojuego: inteligencia artificial" http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw44fb3f530509d&pic=GEN *Sony ha bautizado al nuevo mando con el nombre de SIXAXIS, palabra que se refiere a los ejes del detector de movimiento del mando.http://www.players4players.com/noticia/22675/rumor-mando-de-ps3-bautizado-como-sixaxis/ *El modelo de 20gb de PS3 contará con el HDMI y con una reducción de precio que ronda los 10.000 yens, que equivalen a 80 euros, mientras que en Estados Unidos y Europa dejarán el precio inicial. http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw45136a4b9253d&pic=GEN *Comparación de Tamaños entre las 3 nuevas consolas http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/4958/ps3vsxbox3608wa.png Véase también * Xbox 360 Consola competidora de Microsoft. * Wii Consola competidora de Nintendo. * PlayStation Portable Consola portátil de Sony. * Nintendo DS Lite Consola portátil de Nintendo. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de la PLAYSTATION®3 para Europa * Noticias, trucos, imágenes, trailers y descargas de Playstation 3 *Página web oficial de PS3 para comprobar si los juegos de Psx y Ps2 son compatibles * comunicado de prensa anunciando el plan de lanzamiento de la consola (8 may 2006) (en PDF) (en inglés) * Comunicado de prensa anunciando que el PS3 posiblemente será lanzado en noviembre de 2006 (7-mar-2006) (en inglés) * Comunicado de prensa con las especificaciones finales del PlayStation 3 (16/may/2005) (en inglés) * Comunicado de prensa anunciando el retraso en Europa hasta Marzo de 2007 (06 sep 2006) (en inglés) * The Authoritative Blu-ray Disc FAQ by Hugh Bennett * Nota de prensa sobre lanzamiento en Chile de PS3 * Laps3.com Informate de todo sobre Playstation 3 Foro en Español sobre Playstation 3 Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Modos de jugar